Des ecailles à la peau
by Maexel
Summary: Voldemort tente un nouveau moyen de frapper Poudlard d'une façon inhabituelle; attaquer de l'intérieur, mais comment? Avec quoi?... une 6eme année alternative ...


Le sang du Basilic

La nuit était froide et seul la lune apportait un fin voile de lumière dans la vallée de collines où marchait à longue enjambées, un homme dont la robe de sorcier ondulait sous la brise nocturne. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il marchait sous la crainte d'être arrêté, mais aussi celle que lui insufflait ce qu'il portait sur le dos, une énorme fiole remplie d'un liquide dense et cramoisi.

Il daignât faire une pause quand il arriva à la frontière entre la Hongrie et l'Autriche. Il aperçut au loin un avant-poste de la douane dont une fenêtre était illuminée. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la maisonnette.

Les fortes voix qui s'en échappait lui semblèrent incompréhensibles, de plus que les personnes à l'intérieur parlait une toute autre langue que la sienne…Il frappa lourdement sur l'imposante porte en bois, les voix s'effacèrent et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant…

"Was wollen sie ?" demanda un homme de forte corpulence qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Euh…Parlez vous anglais ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant, l'homme face a lui resta silencieux un moment

"Un peu parlé …Pas trop." répondit-il en bafouillant

"Avez vous à boire ou à manger ?"

L'opulent homme réfléchit de nouveau, il dévisageât son interlocuteur et lui lança en grognant:

"Nous pas faire charité !"

Le voyageur sembla désappointé, son ventre criait famine et sa gorge était sèche… il commença à tourner les talons, repartant bredouille quand le gros individu l'interpella

"Quoi transportez vous sur dos ?"

Ses acolytes s'étaient levés à leur tour. Il était vrais que son sac ne passait pas inaperçu, orné de symboles magiques et sanglé sur toute sa longueur et de plus, lui-même, habillé en robe de sorcier, suscitait la curiosité d'autrui. Avant même qu'il ait put répondre, les inconnus commencèrent à marcher vers lui avec des airs menaçants…Il glissa rapidement sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et en sortis une fine et longue baguette en bois de rose. Il fit trois pas en arrière…

"STUPEFIX !! "cria-t-il successivement alors que des éclairs rouges frappaient les hommes en face de lui, les faisant tomber à terre. Il profita de leur étourdissement pour s'approcher d'eux et murmura la formule du sort d'amnésie avant de les endormir.

Il enjambât les corps de ces dernier et entra dans la maison, il prit tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire, il but quelques gorgées d'eau et posa son sac à terre en s'asseyant à la table où siégeaient les hommes quelques minutes auparavant.

Il regarda fixement son sac à ses pieds

« _Pourquoi donc ont-ils besoin de ça ?... »_

Il se hâta de se remettre en route, les autres risquant de se réveiller à tout moment.

Vienne n'était plus très loin. Pourtant, il regrettait de s'être fait retirer son permis de transplaner et l'absence de Portoloin. Cela aurait raccourcit considérablement son voyage.

Il commença à pleuvoir. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Il arriva a Vienne au petit matin, trempé et grelotant.

Une fois sur place, quelqu'un était censé venir le chercher pour le guider jusqu'où « il » l'attendait. Son attente ne fut pas longue ; un homme tout de noir vêtu se présenta à lui comme son contact

"Vous devez surement être monsieur Todd ? Vous-savez-qui attend impatiemment son bien…" lui dit il d'une voix faible. Il était courbé malgré son jeune âge et ses yeux était soulignés par des cernes de plusieurs jours.

"Et je suis impatient de m'en débarrasser... Menez-moi à lui sur le champ."

"Nous allons utiliser un Portoloin, car même s'il se trouvait en ville, vous ne pourriez pas révéler sa position… "lui déclara-t-il avec un regard sournois. Il sortit de sa poche une cannette écrasée et en tendit une extrémité a Mr Todd qui la saisit avec hésitation. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait au milieu d'une pièce sombre, entouré de Mangemorts.

Une ombre se détacha du groupe et s'avança jusqu'à lui

"Donnez-moi la fiole… Maintenant !" cria-t-il d'une voix glaciale et sifflante, tel un serpent.

Todd se dépêcha d'ôter son sac, ses mains tremblaient de peur. Devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort… Il lui tendit avec précaution la longue fiole rougeoyante, Voldemort la prit entre ses mains blêmes et se mit à rire

"Lucius ! Occupe-toi de Todd. Bellatrix ! Amène-moi ce fou d'alchimiste ! "hurla-t-il.

Malfoy eut un sourire, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Todd, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui allait lui arriver. Lucius avait déjà lancé sur lui le sortilège de mort.

Bellatrix Lestrange revint en trainant un vieillard légèrement dégarni sur le haut du crane, et le jeta face a un énorme chaudron en fonte dans la pièce voisine.

Voldemort vint à son tour avec la fiole et s'adressa à l'alchimiste :

"J'ai du sang de Basilic, que nous manque-t-il pour terminer ton œuvre alchimiste?"

Le vieillard sanglota, il prit sa tête entre ses mains

"Tout est prêt mon seigneur, ajoutez autant de sang de ce que vous voulez si tel est votre souhait…"

"Je ne souhaite que la victoire… "Répondit Voldemort, sans réellement s'adresser a l'alchimiste.

D'un rapide coup de main, il fit sauter le bouchon de la fiole de sang et la vida entièrement dans le chaudron. Ensuite, à l'aide d'une dague il s'entailla le bras et fit couler son propre sang dans le mélange bouillonnant, il se retourna vers Bellatrix et lui tendit la dague pour qu'elle fasse de même.

Le liquide dans le chaudron pris une teinte gris sombre nappé d'une épaisse fumée noire. Le vieil alchimiste se rapprocha du chaudron pour y verser une fine poudre argentée en murmurant des paroles ésotériques.

Voldemort vint au dessus du chaudron pour terminer les paroles de l'alchimiste, par cette action, il serait alors reconnu comme maitre de la création.

_"Tu n'auras jamais besoin de sommeil car en moi tu as déjà trop dormi. Tu seras un dieu parmi les insectes, ma puissance est la tienne .Et de moi tu n'auras jamais peur car tu me seras lié par amour et dévotion._ "Récita-t-il solennellement

De la lumière jaillit de la surface du liquide, illuminant toute la pièce. Le chaudron se liquéfia en une flaque noire et visqueuse, remplacé par un énorme œuf de serpent, si grand qu'il aurait put contenir un Homme de taille moyenne.

Les Mangemorts parurent surpris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à un résultat comme celui-là mais l'alchimiste les rassura, craignant les foudres de Lord Voldemort

"Il va éclore, je vous l'assure !" dit il rapidement en postillonnant

"Je l'espère pour toi, vieux fou !" cria Bellatrix, impatiente.

Un petit craquement retentit et fit taire toute l'assemblée, la surface de l'œuf s'était fissurée. Quelle sorte de créature allait bien pouvoir en sortir ?… Des petits morceaux de coquille tombèrent à terre, une substance translucide s'écoula du trou qui venait de s'être formé puis une main sortie a son tour, blanche comme la peau de Voldemort. Un deuxième trou fut percé par la deuxième main de l'être qui s'éveillait au cœur de l'œuf, il poussa et brisa en deux parties le reste de la coquille qui relâcha tout le liquide qu'elle contenait.

La chose qui en sortit était bien un être humain, adolescent, une peau pâle comme celle de Voldemort, un corps fin et de long cheveux noir descendant jusqu'aux reins comme Bellatrix Lestrange mais le bas de son dos était recouvert de petites écailles nacrée comme un serpent d'eau. Un magnifique croisement entre le plus puissant des serpents et les plus terrifiants sorciers.

L'être fit quelque pas vers Voldemort en titubant, la tête baisée recouverte par ses longs cheveux noirs et humides. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de chemin qu'il commença à tomber. D'un coup de baguette, Voldemort le rattrapa, à l'aide de plusieurs sorts, il fit s'évaporer le reste de liquide visqueux que le recouvrait et enveloppa son corps dans un épais drapé noir. Il fit léviter son corps jusqu'à lui et le pris dans ses bras. Les autres Mangemorts furent surpris de voir leur maitre prendre soin de quelqu'un….

De la pointe de sa baguette, Voldemort repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui bouchaient la vue de sa création. Quand celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle posa son regard dans le sien, ses yeux étaient comme ceux d'un serpent, d'un vert émeraude avec de fine pupilles noires et allongées. Elle les referma et fit semblant de dormir.

Bellatrix s'avançât prudemment, elle regarda de plus prés ce que Voldemort tenait dans ses bras

"Et, qu'est ce que c'est censé être ?" demanda elle doucement

"Mon arme ultime, un homoncule, un humain de synthèse. N'est-elle pas magnifique?" répondit-il. "Avec cet enfant à Poudlard, il me sera d'autant plus facile d'éliminer Dumbledore, sans se soucier d'Harry Potter…Son tour viendra aprés... _Ceci, sera ma main, mon bras est enfin complet !!"_

"Magnifique!" ajouta Bellatrix, ne semblant pas partager tout l'enthousiasme de voldemort "Et il...elle..."

"Il a l'air humain mais il ne l'est pas…"

Il se releva et mit l'homoncule dans les bras de Bellatrix.

"Habille le et commence à l'éduquer, demain, nous sortons… "déclara-t-il. Il donna sa baguette a Bellatrix pour qu'elle serve à sa création, il faisait d'une pierre deux coup ; il s'en débarrassait et elle sérvirait à quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle s'inclina légèrement puis elle secoua un peu l'homoncule pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, l'aida à se lever et à marcher. Elle sortit de la pièce tout en le regardant

"Pff, un si beau visage… "dit elle t'un ton sarcastique. "Il va falloir trouver de quoi t'habiller... Je dois avoir une vieille robe qui devrait t'aller..."

Voldemort mit fin a la réunion en donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Quand la pièce fut vide, il s'assit sur un large fauteuil face à la fenêtre, la pluie ne s'était pas calmée.

"Ainsi donc tu disais que je ne connaîtrai ni l'amour, ni l'amitié. Il faut croire que tu te trompais, Harry Potter…"


End file.
